Digital images are easily acquired from various sources, such as over the web, through use of digital cameras, and so forth. An individual or organization may wish to create collages of digital images, where a collage of digital images refers to some arrangement of the images on a page. However, it can be challenging to arrange collections of images onto a page in an efficient manner.